


赌局

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	赌局

徐明浩扯开金珉奎的衣服领口上半开不开的纽扣，没接话。金珉奎整个人覆上徐明浩的身子，伸手去扯那人背心，锁骨鲜明地耸起，一个倒躺的8在骨骼下方游着龙纹，他低头咬上突出的骨头，硬碰硬得与皮肉僵持一阵后在徐明浩近乎粗暴搓揉上自己胸前才松口，轻轻闷哼出声。

也不知是谁先动得手，反正窗帘隐隐有了凌晨破云的红晕时，两人已经浑身赤裸，一地四散的衣服也不管不顾。徐明浩揉上金珉奎的性器时才发觉眼前这个男人倒真不是只有肌肉和块头大，他有些懊恼地奋力撸动，听得耳边那人的低吟喘息逐渐加快了速度，不时带过肿胀的头部沾得一手粘糊糊的清液。金珉奎在徐明浩统共没几两肉的小身板上四处作乱，虎牙在皮肤上处处留情，仿佛要标记什么金家的符号一样，手倒是也没闲着，在徐明浩握上自己的欲望之后也顺着深凹的腰椎而下，再滑过小腹纤薄的肌肉摸上那人同样挺翘的性器。

“徐八，打个赌吧，谁先射谁做下面那个。”察觉到徐明浩一只手有意往自己身后探，金珉奎坏心思地凑到徐明浩耳朵吹气，果不其然看着素来怕痒的人惊得浑身都是一颤。

徐明浩红着脸咬上金珉奎的脖子，换了舌头顺着那人下颚线和喉结卖力舔弄，手上速度也越发加快，大脑似乎因为连日的奔波有些缺氧，连带着身体的反应都不太能自己控制，他懒怠地松开口，看得那人脖子上被自己啃得晶莹一片，上下滚动的喉结诉说着那人的不平静。身下的刺激感越来越强，金珉奎的手大而灼热，似乎比自己还要烫上两分，他眯着眼感受着尾椎骨爬上的酥麻感，像蚂蚁啃食着神经末梢。

金珉奎低头专挑徐明浩怕痒的地方逗他，叼着徐明浩的耳环，银质的冰凉好像也被发烫的舌尖和耳朵闹得温热，略有些尖锐的喉结被放过，胸口的红色茱萸到底没有漏掉，漫不经心地舔舐着其中一个小点，看那原本平坦的地方渐渐变得红肿，像一夜间冒出的小花骨朵。

到底是徐明浩先交代在了金珉奎手中，金珉奎也没忍多久听得那人绵长一声喘气儿和手上一个用力抓握也泄了出来。他看着两人腹上腿间还有手上的糜乱模样闷声笑，徐明浩举了腿踹他“去拿纸来，二十几年白活了，都不知道拿纸嘛。”

金珉奎也不接话，由他踹着自己往床下走，到床头死命抽了几十张纸顺手从抽屉拿了一管润滑油和一盒避孕套，现拆了封就往床上扔。徐明浩扭头看见了，嗤笑道“金珉奎，你是不是打我进你家门起对我就心怀不轨了？

“错了”金珉奎清理了两人身上的粘腻，又覆上徐明浩的身子，“我是打从第一次见你起就对你心怀不轨。”

初经人事的甬道被堪堪破开之时徐明浩只觉得奇妙，手指在身后的异物感，仿佛米饭里的石子，有那么些不寻常，又似乎可接受着继续吃下去一样。金珉奎却似乎难过得要命，拧着眉毛凑到徐明浩脸上一下一下亲他，头一回软了嗓音喊他“明浩呀，疼不疼。”

徐明浩伸手去摸金珉奎刚刚射过的性器，似乎略有些疲软，却依旧极为可观，只是暂时垂了头一般，只上下撸动两下，就又硬得像徐明浩在拳馆里打的拳袋。“珉九...”徐明浩察觉到身后塞入了两根粗长的手指正在缓缓抽动，连带着肠肉也被带动着颤抖，脑子似乎又开始因为睡眠不足的原因有些昏沉。

“珉九...”金珉奎听得徐明浩又是两声奶声奶气地呼喊，尾音拐着弯儿，仿佛从牛奶碗里泡软的巧克力饼干，他觉得身下的欲望有些难耐，“明浩，我进去行吗？”这么问着却也把人翻了个面，徐明浩自觉跪了起来，原本挺翘的小屁股现在就在金珉奎面前，脊梁骨和蝴蝶谷附着皮肉有好看的起伏。性器破开禁地之时，徐明浩的肌肉有些发抖，金珉奎俯身揽了他的肩安抚。

等徐明浩第一声带了情欲的呻吟溢出口中，金珉奎就觉得有些发狂。他咬着牙大开大合挺着腰操干，听得那人音调越发高亢，带着些隐秘的勾引。汗水从额头和发根都快速沁出，自脖颈蜿蜒而下，滴到那人的皮肉上又是一阵痉挛，夹得金珉奎头皮发麻。“明浩啊，我们以后就是一体的，你懂吗。”

尾椎骨有了熟悉又似乎有些与往日不同的快感，金珉奎也闭上眼睛，微微俯下身子似乎要与那人弓起的背贴合，窗外的日光也越发明亮，新的一天好像正在落入人间。


End file.
